Courage the Cowardly Dog and the answers of Nowhere
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: This is a short story focused on answers to questions about Nowhere Kansas, why do strange things happen? Why do people disappear only to come back a day later? Why is it most of the time no one remembers events that happened such as the farm Courage lives at being destroyed? Who's in the picture in the farm house? Well hold on tight as the answers are revealed!


Courage the Cowardly Dog and the answers of Nowhere

Prologue

In the middle of Nowhere Kansas is a small farm, this farm is owned by Eustace Bagge who lives with his wife Muriel Bagge. The only other member of this small family that lives in Nowhere Kansas is Courage a cowardly dog and a Computer that seems to know everything, although this small family lives in the Middle of Nowhere all kinds of explainable and creepy stuff happen in Nowhere that seems to be drawn to the farm and the house where Courage and his family happen to be located.

But what's the truth behind all of these events, why do people disappear only to reappear later on? Why are so many unusual and creepy things drawn to the location of Nowhere Kansas? Why is it that odd things happen to Courage and his family only for everything to be alright up to a week later? Why is it only a few things come back while others leave?

Well a person working for the government has questioned this many times and he has been given special permission from General to look into these unusual and creepy things especially since many of these things have happened to General.

The mystery of Nowhere revealed!

It was an average slow and boring day in Nowhere Kansas, Courage was relaxing with Muriel while Eustace was eating some lunch. Then someone knocked on the front door, "Muriel someone's at the door" Eustace said in a grumpy manner. "Courage could you be a dear and see who's at the door?" Muriel asked her dear dog. Courage then broke the fourth wall by looking at the audience and saying "I just know something bad is going to happen after I answer the door...but I'm not a jerk and I'll be polite enough to answer the door" Courage said as he jumped off of Muriel's lap and walked over to the front door and opened it up.

"Good day" a man who looked quite average said as he stood in the doorway, he had a look similar to that of Professor Frith but he had brown hair and a very thin tall body that looked about six and a half feet tall. The man was dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey vest "...huh?" Courage said as he looked at the tall man who looked average next to most people Courage sees at the front door.

"Who are you kind sir?" Muriel asked the man as she got up and out of her rocking chair to greet the stranger. "I am Professor Brown, I have special permission from the government to investigate the creepy thing's that happen in Nowhere Kansas" Prof. Brown said as he showed his I.D and special papers. "Are you trying to sell us something" Eustace said in a grumpy tone to the man. "The government is of course willing to handsomely pay all of you for your cooperation Mr. Bagge" Prof. Brown said as he opened up a briefcase filled with one hundred dollar bills. "You mean if we let you stay for awhile we'll get paid a lot of money!?" Eustace asked as he took the money and looked at it. "And gold and silver and whatever else you prefer as monetary payment Mr. Bagge" Prof. Brown said with a smile on his face which made Courage uneasy.

"Ohohohoh! Muriel get a room for the man, I'm going to be filthy rich within a week of having this man staying with us ehehehe" Eustace said as his greed made him unable to act angry towards Prof. Brown. "I'll get the guest room ready for you to spend the night Mr. Brown, would you like some tea?" Muriel said as she decided to get the guest room ready for Prof. Brown.

Courage looked at the tall stranger and felt a little off looking at the average man, "sure thing Mrs. Bagge" Prof. Brown said with a smile to Muriel. Prof. Brown then looked down at Courage and spoke to him quietly in his left ear "listen to me good Courage, I was sent by General to investigate all of the strange, unusual and overall creepy things that happen here in Nowhere Kansas. Especially at this farm and house you and your family live at, I'm sure over time you've noticed and kept track of a lot of the odd stuff that happens here. If you're willing to help me with my investigations I'd be pleased and I promise you unlike many things you've encountered my intentions are sincere" Prof. Brown said to Courage because he knew the dog was the only one of the three people living at the house in Nowhere Kansas who was fully aware of all the creepy stuff that happened.

"Your tea is ready Mr. Brown, please relax while I get your room ready" Muriel said. "Oh by the way Mrs. Bagge I'll need to borrow your barn while I investigate, I'll make sure your husband is paid extra since I understand it's his barn" Prof. Brown said. "Oh alright, by the way Mr. Brown why did the government send you to our small farm?" Muriel asked. "Because of all kinds of stuff that could be dangerous unless I look into it" Prof. Brown said as he looked around the house and noticed a picture that seemed to catch his interest, he wrote down in a notebook the location of the picture before drinking some of his tea.

That night Courage went to Computer and wrote in the name of Prof. Brown, "Prof. Brown...hm...now that's a name I haven't heard in a oh so long time" Computer said to Courage. "What does Prof. Brown do exactly for a living?" Courage typed. "Obviously Prof. Brown does research and studies...although he is known to do detective class and higher investigations into matters related to the government and he is among their leading Profs. in paranormal activity, he has seen and studied many unusual things and it seems he's the only person who's actually interested in the creepy, unusual and strange events that happen in Nowhere Kansas specifically at the farm we live at you Twit" Computer said to Courage with a sarcastic remark in the end. "I've got a bad feeling about that guy" Courage said to himself he then typed "is Prof. Brown an evil man and does he do terrible things to people?" after typing that Computer said "no...you worried Twit, Prof. Brown unlike many thing's that have visited Nowhere Kansas is actually good and not evil...he's fought many evil thing's in his days such as space aliens, monsters and of course chickens...obviously" Computer replied.

"I don't know why but I feel that I have to keep an eye on that guy" Courage said to the audience as he broke the fourth wall again. The next day Prof. Brown had a temporary lab set up in the barn, he studied all kinds of events going on such as the location of the painting he noticed in the front room of the house. And as some odd things came and gone and were seemingly forgotten by the next day Prof. Brown wasn't effected by anything and seemed to be watching stuff though he took samples of things such as dirt, water and other things.

After spending a week at the farm and keeping Eustace distracted with all of the money, Prof. Brown went to see Computer "hello my old friend it's been a long while since we last met" Prof. Brown said to Computer, while they were starting to talk Courage overheard them. "It's good to see you again my old friend, living with the dog has been a pain on my capabilities" Computer said. "I know but when I learned about the stuff going on here from you I needed someone to keep an eye on everything with such amazing abilities" Prof. Brown said. "I am quite a powerful computer if I say so myself, so what has your research on Nowhere Kansas found?" Computer asked.

"I'm sure that other's might be listening but I've discovered that this farm was made over an ancient cemetery, but that's not all. This place somehow currents anything evil that happens here, I'm sure you've noticed this house is destroyed sometimes and pretty much the next day its rebuilt and no one seems to recall the house being destroyed?" Prof. Brown said to Computer. "I've known about the cemetery for sometime...as for the house being destroyed off and on I've noticed some unseen force just fixes it and anything else that goes bad like a person dying such as the farmer" Computer said. "I've noticed it to, and I'm getting my old girlfriend Shirley the Medium and my old friend Professor Frith because their abilities and skills are needed for what I'm about to look into in regards to..." Prof. Brown looked around to see if anyone was watching and then whispered "...the Portal..." and Courage seemed to shiver as he heard those words due to his sensitive dog hearing.

"You know that the dog is most likely listening to us and that the odds of all three of you getting...oh...I see! Very well then, maybe once the you know what is looked into all of the odd things will stop happening and the farmer will change for the better...that or we along with everyone else in Nowhere Kansas will be sucked into another world" Computer said. Courage almost screamed when he heard that but he stopped himself and slowly walked away from the door "I know that those odds are high...but General wants the creepy stuff to stop, once the you know what is taken care of then all of the creepy stuff will be sent back to where it belongs and things will stop happening to our world" Prof. Brown said. "Though I am limited to being in this room...I'll send myself to your lap top so we can finish this odd series of events that started a long time ago" Computer said as Prof. Brown uploaded information from Computer into a floppy disk.

Soon Courage went to Muriel and Eustace and was turning into things to try and warn them about Prof. Brown and Computer but they didn't understand him, by nightfall Shirley the Medium and Professor Frith arrived to the farm and met up with Prof. Brown in the barn. "Thank you both for coming here on such short notice" Prof. Brown said. "No problem old chap" Professor Frith said. "Anything for you darling, its been a long time since we last met" Shirley the Medium said to her old boyfriend. "Indeed...and I need your help because of The Portal" Prof. Brown said. "The Portal? What exactly is this portal?" Professor Frith asked.

"I can explain but first we should let our uninvited guest in on what's going on" Shirley the Medium said as she found Courage hiding in the barn and put him in front of everyone, the dog shivered as he looked at the tall human. "Courage my dear boy you have nothing to worry about, I know you listened to me and Computer talk but you must know the full story about everything that's been going on" Prof. Brown said as he sat down.

Shirley the Medium then blew into a pipe and used her crystal ball to show the story she was about to explain "long ago a strange being from another realm called Dave traveled into our realm, he was chased by a being of great power who watched the evils Dave had done. Dave was once a kind being who liked jokes and pranks but he turned to evil and the being who once called him friend tried to find him but Dave escaped to our world, to keep himself from being found Dave made The Portal. An old friend of his known as Bill showed him how to make a portal but The Portal is an evil living force located underneath Nowhere Kansas, it is a living portal that leads to the rest of the universe and beyond. Ever since Dave made The Portal it's been creating and drawing evil and creepy things to Nowhere Kansas, if not for your many actions dog those thing's could've destroyed many innocent lives. But The Portal isn't completely evil, a part of it is good, everytime bad people die or thing's get destroyed that belonged to good people such as your house and an evil thing is dealt with within a week then The Portal in what little kindness it has fixes those things. The Portal was dormant for a long time but after the cemetery was built and then evil men got buried in the cemetery and later your house built it made The Portal come back to life, the positive energies of Muriel and the negative energies of 'The Stupid One' make The Portal strong, so strong things can happen beyond Nowhere Kansas and The Portal is in a constant state of thriving from the good and evil of their hearts which is why strange things happen and they get fixed later on" Shirley the Medium said as she explained an old story.

"The odd picture in your house Courage is actually Dave, he's been smiling and enjoying everything going on in your lives especially the bad. He loves to play pranks as Shirley said before, but don't make any mistake he is evil and the three of us have to work fast before he sends in an army to undermine our work" Prof. Brown said. Just then inside the house the picture of Dave began to talk "so they've figured out my motives and learned about The Portal have they? Well its time I end those three's plan to stop The Portal, I summon an army of zombies to stop those do gooder ehehahahahahaha!" and with that Dave waved his hand while in the picture and an army of zombies began to come from a dark crack in the ground.

Courage, Frith, Brown and Shirley saw the zombie army begin to raise up from the ground "it would seem this Dave fellow has done something maybe?" Professor Frith said. "The maniac has summoned an army of zombies to try and stop us" Shirley the Medium said. "Courage! Save Muriel, Eustace and maybe try and hold the zombies back while we take care of things, I've called in a few friends to help us out and they should be here in a little while" Prof. Brown said as he and his friends got to work on Prof. Brown's project to stop The Portal and Dave.

Courage ran into the house and picked up Muriel and Eustace and ran out of the house getting them to the safety of the barn, Dave then made his picture grow arms and legs so he could get to the top of the house "listen my army of zombies take down those fools or they'll ruin my plans to regain all of my power!" Dave said with a smile. Courage did his best to fight the zombies but then the Magic Tree of Nowhere appear and said "have no fear Courage, you're not alone in this fight" and after he said that Bigfoot, Swamp Monster and his wife Catherine showed up and began to help fight the zombies and they were careful to not get bitten.

Dr. Vindaloo was busy getting towns people to safety alongside Policeman, Dr. Gerhart came and used his music to help destroy waves of zombies. Upon seeing this Dave said "two can play this game" and then he destroyed the windmill which made the Windmill Vandals appear, he also summoned Big Toe and the Evil Empress. "It looks like Dave has sent in more monsters" Muriel said as she watched the fight. "Have no fear Muriel I'll make sure more of our friends and allies come to our aid" The Magic Tree of Nowhere said as he summoned the Good Empress, and the Hunchback of Nowhere and the Raccoon's, while Scarecrow helped people in the town.

Other's came to help the fight for Courage such as Shadow, the once young Starmaker squids, The Teddy Bears from space also came to help fight the good fight. "I can get space stuff to" Dave said as he grew legs and summoned giant robots but soon Robot Randy came to help send the evil robots away and he was useful against the massive army of zombies. William the water dragon and his brother also came to help because Dave summoned flying dragons to fight with him, in the middle of the great confusing fight Kitty and Bunny ended up hiding in the barn.

"Bunny?" Courage said as he came back into the barn to take a breather. "Nice to see you again Courage" Bunny said. "We came to spend time at your house and to thank you for what you did for Bunny and me in the past but...what is going on?" Kitty said. "Look at that good friends having a good time, time to send in one of my friends to darken the mood ahaha" Dave said as he summoned the Weremole and sent it after Bunny. The Weremole went into the barn and tried to get Bunny but the barn went dark for a moment and then the Weremole was hit very hard by a blunt object and tied up thanks to Courage and Kitty "no one hurts my friends evil monster" Kitty said to the Weremole as it was tossed out of the barn.

"How close are you to finishing your work!?" Courage asked Prof. Brown, Professor Frith and Shirley the Medium as he ran up to them and saw them working on something he couldn't understand. "We're almost done Courage, once we're done your house will blow up and The Portal will appear!" Prof. Brown said as he ware a scientist lab coat and he uploaded Computer into his lap top. "Everything is ready on my end Brown" Computer said as he was hooked up into the machine that Shirley the Medium, Prof. Brown and Professor Frith worked on for hours and finished just now.

"Let's end this..." Prof. Brown said as he moved a switch and activated a machine that made a storm cloud appear of the house that Courage and his family lived in but it blew up with Dave on it and all of the villains caught in the explosion. The allies and friends went back to the barn for protection along with Eustace's truck, The Portal was then seen coming out of the ground, a black and purple hold in reality is what The Portal looked like and it spoke.

"Well done all of you...you've freed me in an attempt to destroy me...well I except defeat but all of you...well almost all of you are heading someplace along with Dave" The Portal said in a dark voice that sounded like a collective of voices. "You may have ruined my plans Prof. Brown my old enemy but soon I'll be able to take on my former mentor and show him how waiting for a thousand years is all it takes to regain full power while having fun along the way, I've truly enjoyed watching all of the good fun but now it's time to send you all where we're all going to before I finish off the big guy" Dave said. "We'll see about that Dave!" Prof. Brown said as he aimed his device he made that looked like a remote control at The Portal and The Portal seemed to be losing power and growled smaller.

However Dave used one last trick "nice try Brown but I'm the one in charge here" and with a wave of his left hand Dave was free from the picture he was in and he floated in front of The Portal as it sucked in Eustace while he held on to his truck and the money in it, Kitty and Bunny were also sucked in along with The Magic Tree of Nowhere. He also had Professor Frith sucked into The Portal, Muriel was trying her best to hold on and other friends and allies tried to help her but Dave wanted her to come with him. "Courage!" Muriel cried out as he tried to hold on to her before she to was sucked into The Portal.

"Ahahaha nothing like having my positive and negative Double AA batteries to power my portal and my powers" Dave said with a smile and wicked grin while Courage cried. "That's right Courage...cry! Just cry you big coward, how ironic your name is Courage yet your a complete coward and stupid, it's not like bad stuff hasn't happened to Muriel before...I let you all enjoy your sad lives but now after many long years of waiting and watching I'm ready to take down the one who got me trapped in this world in the first place. I'll see if Bill can help me but for now I Dave Cryptic have work to do and I've won against you Courage the Cowardly Dog! I mean come on you're a huge coward and you get scared of your own shadow, you can never do something for yourself and overcome your fears all thanks to what I did to you years ago" Dave said. "What?" Courage said. "That's right, it was I! I who made you an orphan, I made you a coward by scaring you and making Eustace scare you witless, I also made the bad thing that happened to your parents happen dog, now your a coward forever and ever all thanks to my power! Ahahahhahahahhahaha!" Dave claimed as he laughed evilly at Courage.

Courage then did something he'd never done before, he wasn't scared and he barked a mighty bark that seemed to weaken The Portal and hurt Dave. "What?! But how...?! It's impossible!" Dave said. Courage barked again but Dave then said "if you close The Portal now stupid dog you'll never see your friends and family again, whatever happens today is final and do you really want to seal off the only path back to your family?" Dave said to Courage with his evil grin.

Courage thought for a moment and then Shirley the Medium said "Courage, it is time you became a brave dog. You will have the two of us help you as you head into The Portal, it is our destiny" Shirley the Medium said to Courage as she looked at The Portal and knew after all these long years it was the end of the road.

Courage, Shirley the Medium and Prof. Brown both held hands as they jumped toward Dave and punched the grinning tyrant so hard he flew into The Portal and Courage went after him. Meanwhile Shirley the Medium and Prof. Brown spoke for a moment "looks like if this ends it'll end on the other side of this portal into another dimension" Prof. Brown said. "Indeed it will, and its time we help Courage to end this madness so he can have the life he's needed for such a long time" Shirley the Medium said as they both floated and went into The Portal and with that it closed and the friends and allies of Courage and his family waited to see what would happen next.

Epilogue

On the other side of The Portal that closed up, Prof. Brown, Shirley the Medium, Professor Frith, Eustace and his truck, Kitty, Bunny, Muriel and Courage were in black space looking around for anything and after what seemed like forever they landed in some kind of world that looked like the farm but restored.

"What is going on?" Muriel said. "We're in our half of the world that Dave and his old mentor have chosen as their fighting grounds and depending on who wins we all are either doomed or we'll be saved" Prof. Brown said as he looked out at the skies.

"Where's all me money!" Eustace yelled. "I have a bad feeling about this" Courage said to the audience as he looked around the world and wondered what would happen next.

To be concluded in a crossover story!


End file.
